


Different

by Antin_mony_ie



Series: PortalPunks [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Just to be safe, Light Angst, On accident lmao, Queer Themes, Self-Hatred, TECHNICALLY T because they all go "Sex? No thank u", They're all different types of Aces but they all just go :/ at sex, This is late for, oops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antin_mony_ie/pseuds/Antin_mony_ie
Summary: It was weird, sure whatever. But it wasn't as if you could line them up and count the similarities like it was a science experiment (word to Phoenix about that). They all just happen to...not feel that way.Or, an exporation on various Asexual characters.
Series: PortalPunks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355665
Kudos: 3





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Ajsjdkfkgklg this is super late, but this was written for Asexual Awareness Week! :D
> 
> Some notes that won't really help but it sets who these characters are so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:  
\- Edward is an elf who caused this whole portal mess in the first place (thanks Ed)  
\- Marina is the sister of Phoenix, tired of her shit 23/7 and never helps her lol  
\- Angélo is...Angélo (read the first part if you haven't ;) )  
\- Alula is a "World of TomorrowLand" teen who hates herself more than she hates her sister
> 
> For the tags, the dubious consent is the few paragraphs at the end of Angélo from "...well no." to "But weird doesn't get..."
> 
> The self-hatred, identity issues, etc. is basically All of Alula, so stay safe ✌️ 
> 
> Edward belongs to IWriteFicsandTradgies. Check out their stuff if you haven't :)

  


  


If you asked Edward about whether he felt that sort of attraction towards people, he would 1. Freeze 2. Turn to you in this stupid, owlish look 3. Think about his everyday life with an unreadable expression, and then 4. Simply dismiss it and move on, probably to mess around with his experiments for the rest of the day/night.

  


He wasn't _rude_ per se, but Edward wasn't the most socially adept. He made sure that was Artemis' thing, being a charismatic bar owner and all. Despite that, Edward made sure to greet with a smile and leave with a wave.

  


Or, at least, a nod. Usually too busy with..._anything and everything_, and that meant developing social skills, the most anyone saw of Edward was Artemis his sister, or Phoenix, when they worked together on the portal technology.

  


He wasn't bad, though, even if he was less charming than most. And he never _ever_ related his awkwardness with his feelings (or lack thereof). It was just a part of him, like his hideous striped pants, or always curious look. No one complained, people continue with their lives, and he enjoyed his.

  


* * *

  


Marina lived a life too busy for flings, in both areas.

  


Fortunately for her, the ever travelling and documentary life she lives avoids the stress of _"Oh, I'm so sorry for you" _or "_Maybe try it with a partner or two"_. It's too focused on the north, the changing times, the thriving culture despite of it, _her _culture, her family.

  


It would be nice, yes, a pretty girl with a much more beautiful heart to share a life with, and to do things like _hold hands _and _cuddle_(as much as she loves her siblings dearly, Phoenix and Zephyr still pretend to mock her whenever she'd blush thinking about that), but oh well, until Marina can find one who happens to also respect her lack of sexual attraction in these turbulent times, Marina tends her nightly routine studying the moon and its cultural effect in the area she's in now.

  


* * *

  


It wasn't _weird_. It was just different.

  


Sure, Angélo found ladies pretty and gentlemen handsome, but the furthest he ever thought about them was a sweet kiss, or cuddling by a warm fire.

  


When he first learned _that _feeling existed, before Aces Angélo called himself that, it wasn't by his own experience, but rather, a cold slap to his young skin that made him red not just from embarrassment. Asking too many questions led to the "teachers" in his life more than a little miffed.

  


He remembered, before Mary left, asking one about why people did certain things that, thinking of it now, gives Angélo a bitter taste in his mouth. He got no answer other than a reddened cheek and a warning consisting of "Don't you think of corrupting your mind like that, especially _here._" Considering Angélo would learn he never felt that way about anything anyways, he figured he was good.

  


Until he mentioned it to another adult, and got another uneeded, _unwanted_ chastisement. "Don't disrespect God like that ever again. You _will _ have a wife and you _will _have children."

  


Let's just say, Angélo never talked about that anymore.

  


And, hey, when he's out in the desert, struggling to live by the end of the week because of various wounds, starvation, dehydration, or all of the above, Seraphina doesn't give him a chance to talk or think about it, so it's all good.

  


...well, no. He plays honeypot sometimes. And those sometimes consist of influential women who want to be distracted by him from their daily drole with trailing fingers and invading lips, or rich men who leer and reach for places Angélo can't help but feel..._weird _about. Bad weird. Gross weird.

  


But weird doesn't get Seraphina a distraction to steal their riches, so he moves on.

  


* * *

  


Alula spent more time hating herself for being different than ever thinking of _that._

  


It wasn't a proper girl to even consider doing it before marriage, let alone enjoy it. So when Alula found out she didn't like the thought of kissing and touching, she was happy.

  


And then she felt dread, because boys blowing raspberries were a thing of the past before all of her friends decided a quick fling was more important than _friends._ That the thought of marriage and children was supposed to make her feel excited, not curled up in disgust. That she's supposed to feel longing for a boyfriend, not fear. That she was _different_.

  


So Alula went through high school more misplaced than a girl in the AP science and mathmatics classes. More misplaced than a girl surrounded by her best friends but all they taked about were of lovers and marriage. More misplaced than a half Black and White girl with a rebellious twin sister in a school filled with people that either hate her or want her. More misplaced than looking back into the bathroom mirror and seeing the misguided curves of her face instead of an angular build, sharper, more masculine-

  


But she ignores it. If Alula was to go through her life feeling broken but normal instead of ridculed but herself, then so be it. She will walk down the corridors of high school with her heels clicking and head up high, hair perfectly parted and dyed blond to the last strand. She will study as hard as she could and ignore the rumors of giving favors to the teachers, penciled sharpened almost to kill. She will ignore her sister's hareful glare or idiotic acts of rebellion, even if it hurts them both and distances their relationship more.

  


Alula will flirt and tease, but never return the favor. She will charm and curtsy and offer food to guests, but won't pretend to feel something she will never want to. She will marry and say her vows and look at her husband in the eye and bear children someday, but she won't be happy about it.

  


She may be different, but she can't be happy living like it.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I literally write all of this from 2 AM so bear (bare???lol idk) with my weird writing style lol
> 
> I have a tumblr :) (Antinmonyie.tumblr.com)


End file.
